Guía: ¿Cómo irritar a tus superiores?
by Castiel-YK
Summary: Este es la nueva Guía: ¿Cómo irritar a tus superiores? Aprobado por Fuji Syusuke, Yukimura Seichi, Nioh Masaharu y cualquier otra persona que tenga un lado trol en él. (Intento de humor)
1. Chapter 1

**Guía: ¿Cómo irritar a tus superiores?**

Este es la nueva Guía: ¿Cómo irritar a tus superiores? Aprobado por Fuji Syusuke, Yukimura Seichi, Nioh Masaharu y cualquier otra persona que tenga un lado trol en él.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La frase repetitiva.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Aprobado por el Personaje:** Nioh Masaharu.

…

La campana sonaba indicando que las clases habían terminado, en una de las aulas del Rikkaidai caminaba un chico de un cabello peculiar atado en una coleta baja, a su lado estaba Yagyuu.

El día no presagiaba nada bueno, eso lo sospechaba el chico de lentes, Nioh ha estado un poco silencioso y demasiado tranquilo.

— ¿Nioh, ocurre algo?

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

—Si no lo estuviera pensando, no lo preguntaría. — Yagyuu frunció el ceño.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

— ¿Nioh? Espero que no sean otras de tus bromas. Vamos a las prácticas antes de que nos manden a correr.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

—Es en serio, no es divertido. — Yagyuu suspiro.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

—Nioh…

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

— ¿No dejaras de hacer eso, supongo?

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

— ¿Entonces si lo dejaras de hacer?

—Eso es lo que tú piensas…

—Supongo que es un caso perdido. — otro suspiro.

—Nee…

— ¿Así que… ya vas a hablar normal?

—Ja… Eso es lo que tú piensas…

* * *

**N/A: **Uh, hola, he estado un poco aburrida, y pues esto salió, espero les gusten y si desean pueden darme ideas para más bromas :DD

**Atte. **Ukime


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Ojalá los personajes de PoT fueran míos... ojalá...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El chiste de…**

**Personaje**: Syusuke Fuji.

* * *

Fui estaba feliz, muy feliz, demasiado feliz, pero su sonrisa estaba curveada como siempre, aunque Inui sabía que la curvatura estaba un 3,32% más arriba de lo normal.

Las prácticas estaban dando comienzo, Tezuka necesitaba urgentemente una aspirina, conocía esa sonrisa de Fuji ¿Cómo no? Solo imploraba a Kami que no se le ocurriera nada.

—Nee, Tezuka. — vamos Kunimitsu, puede ser cualquier cosa normal, no tiene que ser algo malo.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Alguna vez has oído el chiste del No y yo tampoco?

—No.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No. — no vayas a fruncir el ceño, se estoico, se estoico…

—Yo tampoco. ¿Quisieras saberlo?

—Fuji… No m…

—Yo tampoco.

— ¡Fuji, cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la cancha!

—Nee, ¿Quieres correr conmigo?

—N-n… de ninguna manera. — uff, casi.

— ¿No quieres correr?

—NO.

—Jeje, Yo tampoco.

—Cien vueltas.

* * *

N/A: Espero les haya gustadp y recuerden hacer clic en el botón de abajo.

Atte. Ukime.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Gracias por los comentarios, disfruten.

**Discla**imer: PoT no me pertenece, lamenteblemente.

**Capítulo 3: Estrategia del imitador.**

**Aprobado por el personaje:** Yukimura Seichi.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, el clima lleno de tempestad, y Sanada Fuku-buchou rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía por un poco de piedad en ese día que tenía tan mala pinta.

La sonrisa inocente con ligeros matices de crueldad escondidos bajo esa fachada de ángel estaba causando miles de escalofríos al sub-capitán, definitivamente que los dioses amparen a Sanada de las malignas intenciones de Yukimura.

—Buenos días, Sanada.

—Buenos días— asintió.

—Buenos días— Seichi asintió igual.

— ¿Mmm? — el sub-capitán arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Mmm?

Y le imito.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Yukimura…

—Yukimura…

¡Cincuenta vueltas al recinto escolar, tarondou! Ah, no, el no era el capitán y por lo tanto no le podía dar órdenes, y lamentablemente aún no había prácticas sino hasta mañana, porque había mantenimiento en las canchas.

Aguanto un suspiro y simplemente le ignoro. Esa vez no iba a caer en sus jueguitos.

Lamentablemente la paz no le duró mucho, ¿Recuerdan acaso de quien hablamos? Yukimura Seichi es un verdadero sádico. Se acerco a una chica y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras se retiro. Su sonrisa si que resplandecía.

…

—Etto… ¿Podrías ayudarme con…?

Frente al chico estoico estaba una linda chica, con la mirada gacha. Sanada le interrumpió.

—Lo siento. No tengo tiempo para ti. — lo cual era verdad. Yukimura días atrás le había comentado estudiar inglés juntos, ya que él era pésimo en esa materia.

La chica salió espantada, sí, la mirada de Sanada era fría como un tempano de hielo.

Sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro y al voltear se encontró con el capitán.

— ¿Vamos?

—Lo siento. No tengo tiempo para ti.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… ¡Al carajo! Sanada estaba molesto. Y Yukimura más feliz que nunca.

Sí, la vida era bella.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar comentarios.

**Atte**. Ukime


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Clase de educación sexual.**

**Personaje**: Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke nunca imagino que dar clases resultaría tan divertido.

Menos dar clases de educación sexual.

Menos darle clases a un chico tan inocente como lo era Eiji.

Menos con los titulares presentes…

Toda esa travesía comenzó cuando…

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebés, nya?

¿Existe la posibilidad que un chico de catorce años aún no sepa de dónde provengan los seres humanos?

Sí.

— ¡E-eh…! ¡Eiji-sempai! No puedes bromear con eso, simplemente no puedes — pero la mirada confusa del pelirrojo decía que no era una mentira, y Momo y Kaoru enrojecieron.

—Esto… Eiji… Mmm… O-Oishi, tú eres su pareja de dobles, deberías decirle.

Y Kawamura delego la responsabilidad sin vacilar, cosa que no había hecho antes.

—B-bueno… Vienen del vientre de las mujeres… — con la cara roja de Oishi quizá se podría freír un huevo.

— ¿¡Se comen a los bebés!? ¡Nya!

Mejor dicho, se puede freír todo.

— ¡Kikumaru, cien vueltas a la cancha! — y Tezuka dio fin a la conversación.

Momentáneamente, ¿Nee, Fuji?

Y así es como llegaron a esa situación. Y la razón por la que no quisieron dejar solos a Fuji y Eiji es porque el tensai era muy sádico cuando quería.

— ¡Dime, dime, Fujiko! ¿Las madres se comen al bebé? — y no le dejo responder.— ¡Eso es muy cruel!

—Así es, Eiji. Las madres se comen al bebé para que estos nazcan y…

— ¡Fuji, así no son las cosas!

Reclamó la mamá gallina.

—Che… mentiroso.

Y Echizen le apoyo. Sí, Echizen ya sabía, ¿Cómo no con un padre como el suyo?

—Jajaja… Está bien, está bien. Verás Eiji… se puede tener un bebe mediante el contacto…

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tengo un hijo!? ¡Pero aún soy muy joven, no quiero! — y nuevamente le interrumpió.

—Bueno, puedo ayudarte a criarlo. — río.

—Fuji, deberías decirle la verdad. — Kawamura intervino.

—Fshhh…

— Bien. Vale. Eiji cuando el hombre se lo mete a la mujer hay cosas que entran en ella y así se forman los bebés.

Más explicito no puede ser…

Fuji Syusuke nunca imagino que dar clases resultaría tan divertido.

Menos dar clases de educación sexual.

Menos darle clases a un chico tan inocente como lo era Eiji.

Menos con los titulares presentes.

Menos el trauma que tuvo Eiji.

Y menos las vueltas que le mando el capitán.

Pero lo que no saben los titulares es que, si ellos no hubieran armado tanto drama, si lo hubieran dejado solo con Eiji, simplemente le diría que se daría cuando dos personas que se aman tienen relaciones.

Pero así era más divertido.

* * *

N/A: Lo se, mis pequeños querubines, me he ausentado tanto, en fin, aquí les traje la continuación, la próxima será el último capítulo, lo más probable. Haganme ver sus opiniones a través de un review.

Ja na!


End file.
